


untitled

by unhurt



Category: Canadian Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF (C6D)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-16
Updated: 2009-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhurt/pseuds/unhurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headstones tour bus shenanigans and boys being mean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Began as commentfic caused by discussions about [this 1998 publicity picture](http://pics.livejournal.com/scriggle/pic/0024k8zb) of Callum sprawling on a very purple couch.

Hugh chucked his coat onto a bunk and headed for the beer fridge in the galley, stepping over Tim's legs then tripping over Trent's boot as it was hooked round his shin.

"You're a fucking asshole," Hugh noted good-naturedly, and then pointed at the paper in Tim's hand. "Guys. We got paid last week. It's okay to splash out on a skin mag per person, ya know." Hugh snickered at his own funny.

Tim gave him a leisurely finger. Trent just smirked up at him.

"Okay, children, let uncle Hughie see," said Hugh, holding out his hand.

Trent shook his head solemnly. "Can't do that. Might be a bit much for you."

Tim giggled.

Hugh grinned. "If I want your porn, I will come and get it. I will take it from you -"

Tim joined in and they went on in sing-song chorus-

"But if you're smart, you'll just give it to me-"

Trent interrupted. "Maybe I'm not smart?"

Hugh shrugged. "Okay," he said, "then I guess we'll just have to agree to agree on that," and pounced.

Twenty seconds of swearing and thrashing later Tim was still on the bunk, nursing the crumpled remains of his cigarette. Trent was somewhere underneath Hugh, getting intimate with some of the more unpleasant things that were to be found in the bus carpeting, and Hugh was triumphant.

"Okay, girls, let's see what you were looking at. I wanna-"

Hugh stopped. "What the fuck?"

Trent said something. It was muffled, but it sounded a lot like "..yfriend's a slut."

"TRENT?"

Tim suddenly realised he was needed urgently up the front. Or possibly outside. Several blocks away.

***

The phone rang and rang and rang, but there was no reply. So Hugh waited five minutes and tried again. This time, Callum answered.

"Dillon, I am _busy_. I hope someone died."

"Sadie style busy? Or, wait, sorry, Sharon? Sionnain?"

"Shut up. Her name is Susie and we've been dating for nearly, uh, nearly six weeks."

"Nearly?"

"Yeah. Like, at least – at least five. Or four. Or – wait, what do you actually want?"

"You'll be relieved to know it has nothing to do with girls."

Callum snorted quietly. "Look. I am not joining holy orders when you’re out of town. Deal."

"I'm dealing. I am dealing just fine. Except, my entire crew has copies of some slutty-ass picture of you on a purple. motherfucking. couch. They think it's _very amusing_. Oh yeah. And Trent's taken to calling you my boyfriend."

There was a long pause. "Oh," said Callum.

"Oh? Just oh? Callum, this is supposed to be on the down-low. This isn’t funny, ya know, he's my best friend and he's totally, totally fucking-"

"Jealous."

"What? No! I mean, yeah, I mean no. No. I would have noticed. I would have totally noticed. Man, I love Trent like a _brother_. He's not interested in me like that." Hugh sucked decisively on his cigarette.

Callum cleared his throat. "Yeah, I get that, I do. And I meant to tell you, eventually. It's just, there wasn't really a good time, and then stuff got - complicated - and we, you know, and then. You know how it is. Right?"

Silence.

"Hugh?"

There was a muffled thump and the line went dead.

"Hugh? Talk to me, you fucker!"

Swearing to himself Callum hung up the phone. "Sheila?" he called.

"Uh, I mean," he went on, and then added quietly to himself, "shit shit shit," then raised his voice again. "Susie? Sweetheart? I need to go out for a little bit. To, uh. Kelowna. Can you feed the cat?"


End file.
